Moonlight Tango
by ElvenVamp
Summary: Eric finds a gift for his maker one night in an alley. After exploiting this curious creature, Eric wants to share her with his master, King Godric. Her capturers don't plan on releasing her and she doesn't have a way of escaping but that doesn't mean she won't try... AU, OOC Feral Godric AND Eric. WARNING: Dark and fatalistic elements, please read but take caution.
1. The Alley

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball own all. I'm just playing around with their characters. I own just my OCs.

**AN:** This plot is a bit AU and some characters a bit OOC but I hope you like it and please feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow!

_This fanfic may include some disturbing themes to the underage readers. Please read if you choose to, but take caution._

* * *

The night air was relatively cool for the standards of Shreveport, Louisiana. Only soft crickets chirping under the midnight moon.

A girl, at the age of eighteen, opened her apartment door that led into the gloomy alley on her left. (From an outsider's point of view, she was a tall feminine figure of 5'8" dressed in a dark grey tank top and jean shorts, quite the beauty with a decent curvy figure.)

She kicked the door with her shoe to keep it open and walked through the doorframe with a large garbage bag in tow. Dragging it along the filthy bricks, she turned the corner and entered the alley, trudging toward the two twin garbage cans. After disposing her waste, she slowly ambled toward the entrance of the alley to head back inside.

Only when the moon was completely unblocked by the clouds previously covering it, did she stop at the entrance of the alley leading to the street, to look up and stare. How can a miniscule bright dot be a whole other planet that's just circling Earth, but from where humans stand, it provides light like none other?

The brunette slowly tilted her head back toward the heavens, closing her hazel eyes and inhaled a deep breath of the crisp night air.

She then motioned to turn right and head back inside the safety of her home when she heard footsteps. She observed they were quick but purposeful and heading toward her direction. She turned her head slightly to listen more attentively but the person had disappeared for she could not hear any other movement.

She shook her head and said, "Relax Andrea. It's nothing. Lets just go back inside and finish your English essay that's due tomorrow."

However a voice behind her uttered, "It is very unusual for a breather to talk to itself. How peculiar."

With her heart pounding in her chest, she quickly turned around and asked, "Who's there?!"

Emerging from the dark enveloping him, she saw an extremely tall blonde man stalk toward her. She mentally noted to herself that if the man didn't have such a fierce, almost animalist, sneer on his face, he would have been the handsomest man she had ever laid eyes on. With his broad shoulders, black attire, unnaturally pale skin, brilliant blue eyes and a unmistakable pride radiating from his essence, she could immediately assume supernatural.

She consciously took a step back as he stepped toward her. She slowly hoped to make her way towards the entrance of her small apartment. Just before he looked about ready to pounce, she finally glanced behind her and sprinted toward the entrance of her salvation. But he was right there in front of her, in that split second, blocking her way to the door. She gasped and quickly turned the corner and entered the alley.

She looked behind her to see no one following her, but when she was looking the wrong way, she slammed into a hard wall. When she recovered she saw that it wasn't a wall, but the man. She turned on her heels and started to run, but the blonde man, suddenly standing very close to her, caught her shoulders in a firm grip. Frozen in fear, she felt his cool breathe next to her ear. Automatically her brain assumed the absolute worst. However, what she didn't expect was the man running his nose up and down her neck, inhaling deep breaths.

Her heart felt like it was about to burst when his husky and almost strained voice said behind her, "Why, my darling, you smell absolutely divine."

What the fu-

Suddenly a very real pain erupted in her neck where the man was bending over her. She opened her mouth to scream but his hand roughly covered her mouth. She tried to keep her thoughts clear but her vision was fading and everything was hazy. She almost collapsed, but suddenly her eyes shot open and a new adrenaline pumped into her veins.

She bit down hard on the man's hand, enough to draw blood, and he let go in faint surprise. She took the opportunity to run to the back door of her apartment, in the process traveling deeper into the alley, and shook the handle trying desperately to open it. Unfortunately it was locked from the inside and there was a tall gate that blocked her from exiting the alley altogether. Of course she couldn't walk to her death, meaning the direction of the man so she rested her head on the door.

_"N__o way of getting inside"_, she told herself. She begged to any higher power that was watching over her to miraculously open the door but none answered and she resigned to giving up. She closed her eyes and told herself this was the end.

She held the side of her neck where the dull throbbing was and pulled her hand away with thoughts of her death. She then saw, with wide eyes, in the vaguely lit moonlit that her hand was covered in a red sticky substance. She finally noticed that it is continuously running down her shirt, ruining and staining it forever.

With dread, she heard his slow footsteps drawing closer to her figure. In no hurry at all, because he knew she had no where to run to, he took his time closing in on his prey. This man, having missed her entire internal struggle, stalked over to her so he was facing her back. She didn't want to see her killer and thought," _M__ight as well go out with a bang."_ Turning with her eyes squeezed tight she faced her killer.

She suddenly felt another body pinning hers against the door and thrashed wildly as a last desperate attempt at surviving. He easily pinned her arms above her head with both of his enormous hands and inserted a leg between hers so she stopped fighting. Standing at about 6'6" he had to bend over to be eye level with the petite female currently against the wall. He licked his lips when his gaze snapped to her neck but restrained from resuming what he had originally planned.

He then released one of the human's hands and grabbed her chin firmly so it was directed at his face. "Look at me," he commanded.

He had made his decision to keep this pet and he intended to make sure she was completely worthy for his maker.

She slowly opened her eyes to peer at her attacker. She noticed, for the first time that night, that his mouth contained a pair of sharp white incisors that practically gleamed in the lighting. _"Vampire."_ She took the time to roam her eyes over his other features, seeing his mouth dripping with her blood. She finally raised her eyes to his intimidating cobalt stare. While their gazes met for that second, she realized what he did to her and found that he let go of one of her arms to grab onto her chin. She used the released arm to punch his jaw, hard.

It barely even fazed him but she groaned as she had just broken her hand. A brief sign of anger fluttered in the man's eyes and he grabbed a hold of her neck lifting her up above him, off the wall. She struggled to claw free from the man's arm but failed miserably.

The man spoke again, "Now, now little pet a form of violence is not a very polite way to respond against your new master. Is it?"

She barely registered his disapproving words as she was struggling to figure out a way to loosen his death grip around her throat. However the lack of oxygen in her lungs finally took its toll when her vision began to truly fade and she lost consciousness. After her body became limp, the blonde vampire threw her over his shoulder and shot off into the night…


	2. Attempt at Escape

**Disclaimer**: Find it on the first chapter

_Thoughts_, **notes**, and regular.

* * *

Ache.

Throb.

Pain.

Her mind was awake but exhausted, her body was so sore and she couldn't feel her left hand. Every time she moved it hurt like hell. _What did I do yesterday to put my body in this condition_?, she thought. She was expecting to wake up and find herself half falling off her queen size bed with the blankets everywhere in her small apartment, for she had never felt so cold before. _Damn, I must have lowered the temperature, _she made a mental note that after she took a needed shower, she would definitely change the temperature to a more accommodating heat.

As she tentatively opened her eyes, she finally remembered about her essay, _Shit I must have fallen asleep_!, she thought. As her blurry "morning" eyes focused, she realized she wasn't at home. A flutter of panic creased her eyebrows in confusion and worry. She tried to keep a cool head and observed that she was lying on a very expensive-looking bed, her soiled clothes still on, her left hand broken, and she was covered in dirt and dried… _is that blood?!_ As she tried to get a better view she noticed the faint weight on her wrists and found that her arms were chained to the bedpost! She saw that a whole ship could fit on the bed and she thought, _who would need a bed this size and for what purposes?_

With no small amount of fear, she peered around the luxurious room and noticed a, quite frankly, empty throne on the left hand side of the bed. _Odd_, she thought to herself.

The chains allowed only a small amount of movement but enough so that she could put her weight on her right arm to a half sitting up position. She caught sight of a window next to the bed and started tugging on the chains to see if she could break free and get to the window to escape, but it was all in vain.

It was then she heard the door unlock and creak open. The blonde man walked in. With wide eyes she finally remembered all the events from last night and realized that it might not be morning but late in the night.

He looked at her and stepped in, locking the door behind him. He took a few slow steps and stood directly across from her perched figure.

The man stood closer to her than the prior dark night so she was able to actually get a good look at his physically toned body, well shown under the thin covering of the reappearing black colored clothes, and his short blonde hair smoothed back looking naturally glossy.

To break the silence that hung over the pair, she looked him squarely in the eyes and asked, "Who are you?"

He replied with a small hint of his Nordic accent, "That information is not needed in that tiny human brain of yours."

She gave him a death glare and rebuked, "Fine. Then why am I here?"

The man maliciously smirked and stared at the right side of her marked neck. After a pause he quietly said, "As a gift."

The girl visibly swallowed but a look of new motivation settled into her chestnut irises as she dared to state the next thought that crossed her mind, verbally, "Let. Me. Go." Enunciating every word.

The man started to laugh hysterically and he continued on for a couple of awkward moments with the brunette blinking stunned at his reaction.

After his laughter died down he pondered, "Now why would I do that?" He sauntered over to the throne on her left to scrutinize her further.

She stated, "Because, under the federal law kidnapping is illegal and morally wrong and I don't know if you've noticed but I have a life."

He muttered as he sat down, "I do not care for the federal law. You are a guest in my dwelling and you shall stay here until I deem you can leave."

She looked at him in disbelieve and rolled her eyes as she said, "You can't keep me here forever, like a slave and-"

He cut her off, leaned forward and said, "Why? No one is coming to look for you. You have no family."

Her eyes grew stormy and clouded. She abruptly changed the subject and said, "I'm a gift for whom, I presume?

He replied with his voice full of pride and loyalty, "My master, Godric."

The faintest of smiles curled the corner of her lip as a new thought crossed her mind and she voiced, "Never expected you to have a master, but I bet he is the foulest of persons living on this Earth."

She suddenly found herself pinned against the headboard of the bed with his face inches from hers, fangs out and a snarl erupting in the back of his throat. The chains pulled painfully at her wrists and she winced from her broken left hand.

He almost screamed in her face, "DO NOT INSULT MY MAKER EVER."

She visibly shrank back but managed to keep her facial expressions neutral. She tried to put on a complete innocent and apologetic look, as she said, "My apologies, _you dickhead_, can you please adjust the temperature, I do not favor the cold." Adding an old style of talking as she had noticed he did not quite speak modernly. She thought to herself, _wow these particular fangers must have a very strong relationship for this blonde one to be this threatening_.

After a few moments of tensioned silence, he unlocked her handcuffs and declared, "No, the thermostat will stay at this temperature and I will not change it. You will be here for the time that I deem worthy so I suggest you get comfortable."

As he moved toward the door for he nonverbally declared the conversation ended, her eyes grew steely as she screwed the innocent act and asked, "Can I at least know the name of my kidnapper?" Rubbing her wrists to relieve some of the pain.

He replied, "Eric Northman to you, Andrea."

She froze when she heard her name as she remembered that she revealed it when she reassured herself, what seemed like ages ago, in front of her apartment before she was taken.

With the satisfaction of knowing that for once he stumped the annoying human, Eric Northman quickly walked out the door, making sure to lock it on his way out.

She immediately ran to the window as soon as the door closed to see if it was open and if she could get out. After a few attempts of getting the lock opened, it finally unlocked and she, gritting her teeth, pulled herself up onto the ledge with her good arm. As she looked over she saw she wasn't really high up, on the second floor to be exact, and there were some bushes to cushion her fall. She observed more of the green surrounding grass that seemed to stretch forever and made her decision.

She hopped over and fell hard onto the not so comfy patch of brush. Never the less she was determined to escape the property, so she ran.

When she was about two thirds of the way across the terrace and her lungs and legs felt like they were on fire, she heard the alarms blaring and she desperately moved toward the fence under the cover of the trees. She knew that he would catch her if she didn't hurry so she tried a failing attempt at climbing vertically with one arm.

Just as she was about to try again after falling several times, she heard a twig snap just behind her.

She quickly turned around, scared for what was to come. What she saw broke any hope that she had at that moment.

The blonde vampire was standing almost casually against a tree trunk.

He drawled, "You know, humans really are obscure. Here I was in my office when I heard the alarm. The moment I unlocked your restraints I knew you would try something. They always do. It amuses me that you will go to no ends to escape from a very, in my opinion, humble host, who is me. It took less then a second to find you and I've been here ever since, waiting for you to give up on climbing the fence. I gave you a bed, your feminine needs and your privacy and yet you still try to escape. How can you possibly not know that it's impossible for your little arm to carry your entire body up vertically and escape me?"

She backed up in very real fear against the charcoal fence, the only thing separating her from freedom.

Eric inhaled deeply and smirked his signature smirk, "Fear. It's intoxicating, is it not?"

She ran.

Away from him, the monster.

Away from him, the corpse.

Away from him, the devil.

But away was perhaps not far enough.

She heard a whistling sound and she was shoved flat on her face into the compact dirt.

She spit out the dirt and made a motion to push herself off the ground but a Bruno Magli shoe put pressure on the small of her back.

"Don't you fucking dare try to get up," snarled a voice higher up from the ground.

She stilled and lay limp.

"Good girl," he said as the foot was removed but instead his hand was placed on her head and he pulled her hair upwards as she screamed.

She got up as she was forced to, into a kneeling position. He let go of her locks and stood majestically in front of her.

"Now this is where you belong. Graveling at my feet," he said.

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes filled with such strong hatred.

"Now, now that it no way to look at your master. Is it?" he faked a concern face.

She continued to glare.

His face became serious again and he grabbed her injured arm and lifted her up to become eye level with him. She grimaced and whimpered. Seeing as she was suffering, he smiled satisfactorily and literally threw her on his shoulder.

From the physical exertions and no sustenance for at least 24 hours, Andrea was close to losing conscious as she felt the ground leave her and she realized with false hope that death would take her and she would escape this hellish man. She was so mistaken. Her vision finally immersed into darkness.

* * *

_Cold, hard. Ouch. _She woke with a start as she heard someone barge into the "room" through the heavy metal door. Her head was still briefly pounding and she felt like she went through hell and came back._ The fucking monster is back again, no less to jeer at me or something worse_, she thought as Eric walked into the dimly lit place.

She noticed her cuffs were back on and she now had two on her ankles as well. Her feet were attached to the floor of a dungeon looking cell. She sighed and didn't even want to think about why this particular vampire had a chamber with silver, chains, whips and other gruesome contraptions and one single bed to her right. The condition her body was in, she assumed, must have been unpleasant to look at so she focused all her attention on the blonde vampire who happened to stroll in.

To her surprise he just stood there, staring at her. With Andrea holding dread in the bottom of her stomach, he walked over and sat on another one of his fucking thrones, this one red, completely ignoring her all together. When she looked at him questioning, he didn't even spare her an expression as he pulled out his phone. _Texting_.

After what felt like a long time with her struggling to not wince every time she moved, his phone buzzed and he answered, still not looking at her. As he spoke rapidly in a language Andrea judged to be originated somewhere in Europe, his expression creased in worry and anger and he flicked his eyes up to meet Andrea's curious ones.

After he cussed in the same language, he ended the call and stood up to unlock Andrea's bindings on her feet only. Turns out the keys were in his black jeans pocket and she could have gotten them whenever he was in close proximity with her.

As she found herself somewhat free, she made a mad dash for the door but came up short when her body bumped against his. She looked up to see a threat in Eric's eyes but he only grabbed her arm and led her back down onto the single bed.

She tried to pull away but his vampire strength was no match for hers. He sat down and pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling him. She squirmed and tried to free herself, but his hands came to clamp down on her hips in a very intimate way.

She growled a "FUCKING LET ME GO!" as he paralyzed her with his other appendages. When she stopped struggling, he bit his wrist and looked straight into her eyes and commanded, "Drink my blood."

_Why the hell would I drink his blood!?_, she felt extremely strange as her body was forced to but her mind was completely active. As her body leaned on its own accord toward his bleeding wrist, she gathered all of her mental strength and spit in Eric's face, stopping his eye contact with her.

His eyes snapped closed in disgust and he slowly opened them, wiping his face. The pull she felt was gone and she could have an independent body back.

She still saw the curiosity in his eyes as it grew smaller and was replaced by anger and frustration. His eyes narrowed and Andrea found herself flipped over, with him lying on top of her.

She saw him bite his wrist again and shove it against her mouth. But she refused to open and accept the blood.

With a look of pure exasperation, he trailed his pointer finger under her spoiled tank top near her mid drift and traveled down her skin near the beginning of her shorts, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. But he didn't stop there.

In a attempt of getting away, the very uncomfortable Andrea scooted backwards from under him. That only made him more persistent and his hand efficiently stilled all her movements when he slipped it into her shorts cupping her womanhood tightly.

As a result, her lips gaped open and his wrist was shoved even more into her mouth. Because of pure instinct she swallowed, closing her eyes, taking quite a bit of his elixir with it. _Fuck myself_, she thought as she gulped another intoxicating mouthful of his life source. At first his blood tasted like blood, but then when she gulped several more of the liquid it tasted strong, powerful, and life. She almost found herself wanting more but she kept her head and tried to get Eric to remove his hands.

With his body tightly pressed against hers, she suddenly felt a very large muscle become strong against her leg as the liquid was forced down her throat. She might have even heard a deep and soft rumble coming up from his chest. She opened her eyes to see his were closed and his fangs were out, his expression of pleasure.

She squinted in disgust, bit down on his wrist and squeaked when he squeezed harder in reaction to her attack. Her squeak was the only thing that seemed to snap him out of his ecstasy and he pulled both his hands and body back abruptly.

He cleared his throat and stated quickly, "We will be leaving in ten minutes, I suggest you change into the clothes I set on the bed. I will lead you to a bathroom where you can attend to yourself. I will come in when I am ready so don't be half naked when I do." And with that he was out the door leaving it slightly open for her to follow.

* * *

She had just finished putting on the blood red dress when he strode into the very large bathroom. In those ten minutes she had managed to take a shower and get all the grime and dried blood off, tried to fix her hair, and debate whether she would rather have Eric see her in a towel or in that dress. She forced herself to at least look at it first and then put on the silky substance. It was a one strap clingy robe with a open cut that ran about mid thigh showing off her left leg. She had also found a jet black lacy push-up strapless bra with matching panties.

After much grumbling, she had everything on. In the bathroom she had also noticed that all the bruises and scraps were gone and she looked healthier then she had ever been. Her skin was a more tanned color, her hair now had a reddish tint to the brown, her wrists and any fractured bones were healed, her senses heightened, her fatigue seeming gone, and her eyes had more pronounced flecks of yellow in the hazel. She thought, _creepy_. _  
_

She had heard him come in, but chose to not greet him. As she turned around to put on the 2-inch black pumps with her back facing him, she felt her hair move but it was too late as Eric used vamp speed and snapped a..._ black dog collar on me! What the fuck!_

"What the fuck!" She exclaimed and turned around to face him.

He just shrugged and tugged on the short leather leash he had in his hand, "It makes you look more desirable. Plus I can always keep you by my side so we don't have any attempts at escapes any more." As he raised his eyebrows.

She opened her mouth to say more but he rudely cut her off again, "I'm still coming up with your punishment so I would say you should be on your best behavior."

She quickly fired back, "I'm not three and I've done what you asked, up until now."

He said inspecting the room, "Yes well, I did hope for you to refuse to put on the clothes that I provided for you and I would find you on the edge of the bathtub with your towel on." He quirked a raised eyebrow at her, openly leering at her very delicious body.

She completely ignored it and said, "Well where are you taking me?" As she noticed his black attire was back on with a leather jacket and no shirt. _Ooooh how she would love to run her- Stop Andrea just no. It's probably the blood he gave you, like your friends said, it would make you horny. Ignore it._

As if he knew what she was thinking, he came up real close to her and said, "See something you like?" With a full view of his marble chest and tight pants.

She gulped and coughed, "No thank you." And pushed him away.

He let her push him with a very amused smile on his face.

He then remembered why he was bringing her along and dropped his face of all emotion and said, "Come, we must hurry." And with that, he was out the door, leash still in hand, and Andrea struggling to keep up at his sudden departure.


	3. Godric

**Disclaimer**: Posted on the first chapter.

* * *

The blonde vampire basically pulled on her leash the entire way across the premises, as she refused to go anywhere with him. Only after they arrived in the middle of the grass landscaping did he halt and stop choking his gift for his maker.

He abruptly turned around to face the girl and rolled his eyes when he saw her bending over trying to breathe and loosen the collar.

"We do have a tight schedule here and I do not want to be late, so I suggest you hurry up with whatever repulsive human thing your doing," he said.

After she regained her vision after seeing spots she glared at him and replied, "It's actually called breathing and I don't know if you've noticed at all in that thick headed brain of yours but humans, like me, need oxygen or we die!"

Eric sighed loudly and gave her an exasperated look for the second time that night. He always disliked dealing with human needs regardless of him being one of them some millenniums ago. He just said tiredly, "Ugh, breathing. Breathing's boring," and shrugged the idea of breathing off his shoulders as he had not needed to for centuries.

In return she just shook her head and bent over coughing and recovering from the last of the effects of being dragged by a superhuman.

However he had different plans. He came over and grabbed her shoulder so she stood up. He inspected everything about her and she felt like she was a book to him, as he couldn't open the cover so instead he ripped the bindings and spine apart to see what was so special about the book, in this case, she was the book.

He scanned every inch of her silk covered body though his eyes did linger on her full C sized breasts for a half second more.

He then leaned forward near her head and inhaled deeply. She saw his eyes rolling into the top of the his head and tried to keep from slapping him for being a damn pervert.

Luckily her self control didn't snap and he pulled back letting his eyes stay closed for a minute longer, apparently savoring the smell of her scent.

He vaguely murmured, "What a shame," and in a second, had her back pressed up against his chest with a very hard body part pushing against her lower back in the process and her arms clamped down to her sides using only one of his remarkably long and muscular arms.

At least a minute went by with the duo standing there and the cicadas droning on.

Her labored breaths echoed through the field, from both nervousness and anxiousness. She suddenly felt his left arm detach from his side and snake it's way to her revealed left leg. The dress had risen up higher due to the movement and position she was in so it just showed the start of her black panties.

His hand started from just above her knee and slowly traced upwards stopping at the lining of her panties, making circles on her thigh. It would be bullshit to say that she wasn't turned on in the slightest and, boy, were his fingers skilled. She felt a certain lower body part clench in arousal.

Behind her, she felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled, highly amused by her reaction.

She surged forward out of his grasp and turned around to face him with her hands on her hips. _Not happy. _She was about to open her mouth and yell at him to keep his disgusting hands to himself when she heard him almost checking off a list under his breath.

"Full lips, check. Intriguing eyes, check. Brunette, check. Delicious body, check," he said at the word delicious, his gaze again lingered on her chest then went back to scanning her whole body, "Intriguing smell, check. Delectable blood, check." he said as he licked his lips, "Progeny approved, check. Tall and slender, check. Mmm, sharp tongue, tsk tsk, we have to break that. Fiery personality, break that as well. Now put in acceptable clothes. Hmmm, yes, simply exquisite." he finished as he looked her in the eyes and smirked.

She glared at him for whatever he had just performed. But he continued to smile as he made his way over to her in those few feet and leaned forward to getting really close to her body. In response, she leaned back when he invaded her personal space. He whispered concluding, "All set and ready to go."

His grin grew impossibly wider as his arms slithered around her waist in a firm grasp and before she could protest more, they shot into the air.

From the blast of wind that pushed against her face, her eyes automatically snapped closed and stayed that way until she felt that they were not moving anymore. She opened her eyes with thoughts of seriously telling Eric of what an asshole he was when something else caught her attention. Something even more important and urgent than letting Eric know a piece of her mind.

There was no ground. Or at least the ground seemed like a small monument that was far away. Her mind couldn't comprehend what she was seeing and she frowned, blinked and tilted her head with her mouth frozen open and her thoughts still on her tongue.

She finally looked at the man in front of her who currently had a death hold on her waist, squeezing her until it was almost unbearable. His facial expression seemed to be in a range of emotions, slightly amused and satisfaction but with a hint of caution.

She looked away from him, just slightly behind his right ear and saw the trees surrounding his house were smaller then her memory seemed to recall. She eyebrows furrowed even more and she looked down.

What she saw, for a few seconds, she could not process or begin to think about it. Both of their pairs of feet were not touching the ground. She closed her eyes and blinked again, making sure it wasn't a dream.

She looked up again at Eric with a 'this is a joke' face but he only raised his eyebrows.

She stared in his blue irises and flat out screamed.

He cringed in disgust and loosened his grip so that her weight was transferred to his left hand and roughly covered her mouth with his right.

After she seemed to get over the shock of him levitating off the ground, he removed his hand after a reprimanding look and she took that as an opportunity to observe her surroundings more carefully.

She estimated that they were a good 50 feet off the ground and judged that this was his form of transportation and that's how he got everywhere so fast.

He quietly observed the human's reactions but was pulled out of watching the mesmerizing human when he felt the familiar but painful pull of his bond with Godric.

He shot away heading towards Dallas, Texas. He ignored the girl's faint cries but was momentarily halted when he felt her legs wrap around his waist and lock her arms around his neck. As he flew he looked down to see her head burrowed into the crook of his neck, probably scared out of her mind.

Normally traveling from Louisiana to Texas would have taken at least 8 hours but with vampire speed it took a quarter of that time.

By the time they landed in the back grounds of Godric's estate, Andrea could pass for a vampire. With her paler skin, due to shock and her body temperature being about the level of vampire's, she could definitely be accused of being one.

Eric had to use a lot of his brute strength to detach her arms off of him and her legs kind of slipped off because they felt like jello at the moment. She plopped down on the soft grass and curled into a ball with a dazed look on her face.

The six foot vampire rolled his eyes and produced a cloth of some sort. He pulled her up to her feet and wrapped the brown cloth over her. As she could stand on her own two feet again, he inspected his present for his maker.

The robe of sorts was designed to cover everything except her eyes. It fell down to drag across the grass when she moved, completely covering her legs and feet. The fabric clung to her body, nicely outlining her curves but leaving more to imagine. It also left two sleeves in case she needed to move her arms. As he pulled up the hood, and readjusted the mask that came up to the bottom of her eyes to cover her mouth, nose and the rest of her face. He wanted her to be a complete surprise for his maker.

As he grabbed her arm to make her move, she roughly pulled back and looked at him expectantly.

He, in return, stopped and looked at her in a impatient way.

It was difficult for her to talk with the mask on, so she tugged it down and said, "What was that!?"

He frowned in response.

"You just decide to fly me all the way here to... wherever here is and don't say anything to me!?" she yelled.

He still looked puzzled but said, "Yes. I had to leave immediately and the fastest way is to fly."

"Since when can you fly?!"

"Since always," he grew tired of this talk, "Now come, we must go to my maker." He pulled up the mask back above her mouth and nose.

They soon entered a room large enough to fit more than a hundred people. It was quite modern for a vampire's home with a white theme and cozy touch to the interior. She thought,_ definitely designer_.

As she was admiring the design she forgot to put into factor all the vampires and humans alike staring at them with most of the vampires inhaling deeply.

Eric, standing next to her, declared in a deep voice, "She is Godric's."

Most of the vampires turned back to whatever they were doing except for a few.

As Eric lead her away into a separate room, always keeping a firm hand behind her back, she met eyes with a hispanic-looking woman vampire who seemed nice enough to offer her a small smile. Andrea also caught sight of a large stereotypical cowboy vampire who smiled in a not so very comfortable way.

But the real interest she had for looking in that direction was a small, black haired vampire who looked sulky but dangerous as he gave her a hating glare. He was dressed in very drapy dark clothing that showed his well sculpted body.

She quickly moved her eyes away from him in discomfort and tried to keep up walking with Eric as they headed into the many hallways she saw in the house.

As they got closer to the end of the hallway, they turned right and Eric opened a mahogany door that led into an office of some sorts.

Well, it technically wasn't an office at all. The room led into a marble ballroom, with millions of books stacked neatly on the surrounding built-in shelves. The far wall, opposite to the door, was a large window that gave a very generous view of the Godric's property.

Facing away from the window was a mahogany desk and chair. Seated in the chair was a brown-haired vampire who seemed to be about her age. _This must be Godric,_ she thought he looked nice enough. He was currently talking to two nervous vampires with his eyes looking out the window, hardly paying the younger vampires any attention.

Eric shuffled to the side of the room, to the left of the door and pulled on Andrea's arm to have her move next to him.

He spoke quietly, "After he is done with taking care of these two vampires as he is the sheriff of this area, I will present you to him. You will get down on your knees and bow your head in respect. When he nods I will pull you back up and reveal your... body," he just couldn't wait to show off his maker's soon-to-be pet.

She grumbled under her mouth covering but none the less nodded her head in agreement. As she turned to face the little exchange with Godric and the other vampires, she made eye contact with no other than Godric's own pair of moonlight grey and blue eyes.

The tip of his mouth slightly curled when she saw her shock.

He was the most handsomest man she had ever seen in her entire life time. Eric did share some of Godric's beauty, being a very sought after man himself but in her mind, there was no comparison.

Godric held her gaze as she swept over his very well sculpted face, his military cut hair, his white wife beater which showed off mysterious blue tattoos circling his collarbone and the khakis shorts he chose to wear, finally returning to his eyes that seemed to hold much knowledge.

As the two vampires in front of him droned on, he finally tore his gaze away from the already intriguing female and looked at his child who stood a little to close to her then Godric would have liked. The pupils in his eyes almost covered all of the whites as he growled slightly.

The two vampires suddenly stopped their bickering and froze in complete fear.

Andrea watched the sudden change in atmosphere in the room as the two vampires quickly bowed their heads and practically scrambled out the door, closing it behind them. Even Eric seemed to stop and shrink, wary of his maker.

However Eric, being the arrogant vampire he was, took the opportunity to move closer to the desk his maker was currently behind and in the process moving away from Andrea.

Godric seemed to relax a little as the bluish grey in his eyes reappeared and he looked up at his child expectantly.

Eric blonde head bowed all the way down in respect and devotion. Godric nodded and looked at the human woman standing timidly by the door.

Eric turned around and motioned for Andrea to come closer. She slowly walked toward the ancient vampires to stand in front of Godric and next to Eric.

Eric again sent a signal for her to kneel but she completely forgot, now being in such close proximity to Godric.

Eric frowned and sighed and squeezed her arm as a warning to bow. She snapped out of her trance and with her pride hurt, kneeled. She bowed her head with much discomfort and looked up to see the two vampires smugly share a look.

_That's IT!_, she thought. Without so much as a glance to see how Godric would react she jumped up and glared at Eric in disgust.

She walked towards him pointing an accusing pointer finger at him, "You know what, I'm done! I am not some pet that you are getting praised for, taming and training it! Fuck you! I wish you were-"

She was cut off as Eric took a predatory stance and blurred out of sight. She looked around but only when she looked at Godric did Eric reappear behind her. His face was scrunched up in anger as grabbed her shoulders almost crushing them in the process.

_Great, this is just like when he bit me,_ she thought bitterly. As she still had her robe on, the facial expressions and hatred she fumed were venting through her eyes that were locked on Godric's.

Eric squeezed and she winced in pain as she curled down into a kneeling position, once again in front of Godric. Seeing as Godric did nothing, she assumed he was just as controlling and arrogant as his progeny. She immediately hated the both of them. Now worse because they were together against her.

Godric nodded and she was roughly pulled up by Eric. She rubbed her shoulders and looked accusingly at Eric. Eric's mask of no emotion was back on as he stepped back and left her to look at Godric.

Godric had watched the human shoot up in defiance and start yelling at his progeny, _she's quite the little fire, I'm going to enjoy breaking her, _he thought, smirking. He watched as Eric, his loyal child, force the female to kneel in respect.

Eric grabbed harder than he should have and the human winced in pain. Godric's animalistic side snarled at his progeny for what would soon be his and made a mental note to punish him for laying a hand on what was his.

She saw a range of emotions go through Godric's eyes when she felt colder in a sudden gust of wind. Eric had pulled off her cloak!

Eric proudly beamed in front of his maker as he saw the whites in Godric's eyes disappear once again, "Master, I would like to offer a present to you for not having seen you in so long."

Godric swallowed and just nodded in acceptance of the gift as a certain member grew to attention. Suddenly his pants were way to tight. The human woman's body was flawless in his eyes. Sure her hazel eyes were amazing but her body completed everything. Her legs were tanned and well defined, her revealed left leg begged for his hands to be all over it. Her height an estimated 5'8" minus the two inch heels, two inches smaller than him, bare-footed. Her bosom big enough and her breasts, a full size, pushing out from the absolutely delectable dress. He had to admit, his child did have amazing taste. A very curvy S line body. Her lips were plump and begged to be bit, teased and played with. Her hair a light brown, even better to tangle his hands in it. He wanted nothing more than to rip all of the fabric off her skin and take her on his desk. He had never wanted anything this much before in his two thousand years.

She stood there as he inspected her feeling exposed and, for once, shy. _Wtf! I'm never shy! I don't care what people think of me! What is this!?, _she thought.

Eric observed the two's reactions to each other in deep thought. Only when Godric quietly requested in a very deep voice, that cracked, "Eric can you leave this human and I alone so I can speak with it," did everyone snap out of their own independent thoughts. It wasn't a request really, but an order.

Eric bowed his head obeying his maker, unclipped the collar and leash and left the room. Besides he had to mingle with Godric's nest younglings for purposes only Godric and him knew of.

Godric was not moving but breathing deeply and slowly, trying to reign in his animalistic side. Never had one woman turned him on like she had. He finally swallowed and asked, "What are you called?"


	4. Assault

**Disclaimer:** 1st chapter

**AN: **Godric, in this fanfic, is the king of area 9 (Texas area) and has not had a single thought of suicide or wanting to meet the sun AKA a younger version of him.

* * *

Her name was on the tip of her tongue when her back slammed into the far wall creating multiple cracks in the plaster.

Godric now had his body in between her legs with her arms above her head, held by his.

"I really don't care for knowing your name. I just wanted to distract you so that I may take advantage of your delayed human response," Godric stated simply.

Her mouth gaped open in disbelief and complete shock.

From the lack of conversation from the human, Godric took the opportunity to place his nose on the pressure point of the pulse on her neck.

He quite enjoyed the smell of her blood, calling to him as he stroke his face up and down the length of her delicious neck.

Her mind finally grasped the severity of the situation and she tried to break free of his hold on her. Anyone with the right mind would have felt extremely nervous with a person opposite to their gender currently between their legs and sniffing their neck, waiting to dine on their blood.

She squirmed and tried to wriggle her way out of his hand lock on her arms but to no avail.

He just ignored the feeble attempts made by his soon-to-be slave. It was common sense that there was really no way a regular human could fight against a vampire and win, especially him, being how old he was.

However Andrea was getting more uncomfortable by the minute and her back hurt, not as much as she thought it would getting slammed into a wall, but it still hurt. She also felt no arousal from this, if she was supposed to.

In a attempt to release the frustrated and uncomfortable emotions she held, she imagined her hands pushing him back away from her. The pressure of his body suddenly lifted and he was thrown back into a book shelf by a wave of air.

As she was dropped off the wall and stood on two feet, she mouth dropped open in utter astonishment.

His face only slightly mirrored hers. He got up from the ruins of the wrecked bookcase and with his eyes accusing squinted at her, he got up vamp speed and was in front of her in a heartbeat.

She backed up a little in response to his sudden appearance. He grabbed her neck and simultaneously called his child and lifted her up in the air, dangling.

Eric appeared next to his maker in a second, also staring suspiciously at the human currently struggling for a breath of oxygen.

"What is she master?" the blond vampire asked looking at the older vampire.

Godric replied after a minute of silence, "I have my suspicions." He looked at his child in return.

Having a bond, it seemed that the two vampires were having an internal argument with their eyes doing the talking for them. However it was Godric who loosen his grip and let the human female fall to the ground gasping and sputtering from the lack of air in her lungs.

"We must speak my child. Alone." the short, brown haired vampire said.

The tall vampire nodded, walked over to the chair in front of the desk and ensconced himself down, waiting for his maker to join him.

Godric looked at the mysterious human woman and grabbed her arm to pull her up so that she was standing. With a blank face, he threw her over her shoulder and walked out of the room. Andrea simply didn't have the energy to fight against the vampire or put up any resistance.

* * *

Godric quickly threw the door open, sped over to the large queen sized bed, and plopped the human down. Without a word and his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought, he left the room, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Andrea, on the other hand, was exhausted from all the events that had happened that night and collapsed in a very thick and hazy sleep.

* * *

_She felt a cool breath brush against her right shoulder and her eyes snapped open. She tried to turn to see who her assaulter was but found her body immobile and held down by an invisible force. She swallowed and looked over the side of the bed to see all her clothes were removed and her body was hidden under a thin white sheet of the many blankets that were strewn around her._

_Her attention, however, was directed back to the sheets behind her that were rustling and a cool finger suddenly touched just above her hip and trailed upwards to her arm and shoulder. But the finger was removed and disappeared in the surrounding gloomy darkness._

_The bed dipped and her body was flipped on her back. Still unable to move, she looked into the darkness to see who or what was in the bed with her._

_She heard the familiar chuckle and suddenly Eric appeared from the darkness with his upper body hovering over hers._

_One of his eyebrows quirked in a very naughty suggestiveness and the corner of his mouth lifted up in amusement watching her struggle to move. But once again some invisible force pinned her down, not allowing her to flee from under him._

_The rest of his naked body came down, flush against hers as he used one arm to position himself above her and the other to grab hold of her chin. He used his thumb to caress her mouth and then continue to slide his hand to her neck. Even though her skin was not fully touching his marble skin, the bed sheet separating them was thin enough that she could feel all the well defined muscles in his body. The sheet only came up to covering her chest and was slipping down with every motion he made. In response to this very compromising position, her body seemed to have a mind of its own because a particular muscle in her lower stomach clenched involuntarily at the contact made._

_He played with the skin just above her vein on her neck before moving his hand back up to gently brush against her lips. He pulled his hand away and then seized a firm grip on her chin with her face tilted up towards his. He then, ever so slowly, moved his head down so that they were sharing the same air._

_He stared deep into her eyes and just as their lips were about to touch, his fangs popped out and he blurred his mouth down lower to viciously bite down on her exposed neck._

* * *

Andrea woke with a start, sweating and breathing heavily, in the guest bed that she was dumped in.

She groaned and rolled her neck, trying to relax her tensed and sore muscles. In worry she quickly remembered Eric biting her and touched her neck, checking for any marks.

She found none and thought tiredly,_ Just a dream_. However she was still slightly aroused, a consequence of having that particular type of dream.

She looked around curious as to what the features of the room looked like and if there were any sources of food currently out in the open. Her stomach growled in response to the thought of food.

She slowly got up from the bed, quite exhausted from her restless slumber. She was still wearing the dress that Eric had given her but while it was gorgeous, she really wished she had her regular tank top and comfy jeans back on.

She looked around the room but found no windows, a locked door, a luxurious bathroom and no food.

Just as Andrea was about to head toward the door to see if it was unlocked, it opened and a very beautiful Hispanic-looking woman came in. When she saw that Andrea was awake, she warmly smiled and said, "Hi. My name is Isabel and I'm the second in command serving on Godric's court currently. He instructed me to inform you to dress in these clothes that both Godric and Eric have chosen for you and wait until I bring some food for you." Isabel tried to help ease the young girl into the whole vampire possessiveness thing.

"After you eat something, either King Godric or his progeny will come in and make sure you are well accommodated for," she finished.

Andrea didn't reply as she tried to comprehend what Isabel had just previously said about Godric being king.

Isabel watched the human woman and tried to figure out what made this girl so special for both powerful vampires to want her.

Isabel suddenly realized that they had elapsed into a silence and said, "I will put the clothes on the bed and get you some food."

As Isabel was exiting, Andrea squeaked a tiny "thank you" in appreciation for everything. As Isabel was exiting, Andrea thought she saw a small smile in return. The door clicked locked as Andrea again thought of the possibility of escape. She thought, _Eric must have told Godric about the inicident at Eric's house when I tried to escape._

Andrea then turned back to the pile of clothes on the bed and after making a decision that she needed a shower, took the bundle into the bathroom.

* * *

After stripping down from the previous show clothes and starting the shower, Andrea dared to inspect the new clothes that Godric and Eric had supposedly chosen for her. The dress was relatively decent being a simple strapless high low that was in turquoise.

The lingerie, however, was more eccentric and provocative being blood red, lacy, almost see through and very revealing.

She sighed and walked into the now warm stream of water, but not without thinking inwardly, _Why am I here of all places in the world?_

The steam from the water clouded the doors of the shower stall and prevented her from hearing anything. As she got out of the shower and turned it off, wrapping her body in a fluffy white towel, she briefly considered that she might have heard the door open but rejected the idea hoping that if the door had in fact opened, it was Isabel checking on her.

She looked to the rack for the clothes she had to wear, but found that they were gone.

She briefly panicked but secured the towel around her body, making sure to tuck in a corner of the towel, and carefully turned the knob of the door that lead to the bedroom.

She stuck her head through the door and looked around the room for the clothes. Like a beacon of light, she spotted the clothes neatly folded on the bed.

Without thinking she sprinted over to the bed and snatched up the clothes. Though she had distinctly heard the bathroom door shut in the background. She was about to sprint back into the bathroom but she heard a sound coming from the far side of the room.

She turned around and peered into the darkness that seemed to surround that particular area.

She scanned about twice and on the third time, she saw one pair of blue moonlight eyes staring back at her.

She swallowed nervously and backed up to the door of the bathroom slowly. With nervous energy in her veins, she inched her hand to the doorknob and just when her finger touched the corner, the pair of eyes moved their gaze from her eyes to her hand and as if the eyes were pointing lasers at it, she immediately withdrew from touching the only way to escape. The eyes went back to their previous position, maintaining eye contact with hers.

Suddenly the eyes weren't the only thing that she saw. A nose, mouth, and dark brown hair slowly appeared from the inky darkness. Being alarmed as she was, she threw her hand on the door hander and put pressure on it to start opening it. Her gaze was directed on the door so the unexpected and rigid grip on her hand currently holding the door handle, made her squeak in surprise and let go of any parts of the door completely.

Andrea slowly turned her head to look at the pair of eyes that now belonged to the young body of Godric's and became entrapped in the glowing orbs.

She hardly noticed the slight pull on her mind as she felt lost in those eyes but then with her mind totally submissive, her whole body released tension and return to a standing position. She finally realized that she hadn't intended for her body to relax and tried to use her arms to push Godric away. But her arms simply didn't respond at all.

It was as if her conscious was stuck in another person's body and no matter what she did the brick wall in her mind did not collapse and her body was not under her own control.

As she mentally struggled to pull everything back together, she felt the clothes she was holding drop from her grasp and the towel wrapped around her body slowly undo its binding. By now Godric was lightly pressing against her own scandalous covered body.

Godric pleasantly smirked as he found out that she couldn't resist glamouring which would make his job ten times easier. He then looked down at her still half covered breasts and licked his lips.

Still smiling, he took the corner of the towel and ever so gently started pulling the towel back, revealing the top of her chest. Her hair was still dripping along with the water running down her legs which seemed to make him even more aroused as more and more of her skin was revealed.

Just as he had the thought to rip the towel off her body, the thought was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Andrea, with one drop of sweat rolling down her forehead, mentally released a sigh of relief as he didn't continue what he was planning to.

Godric froze and the whites in his eyes disappeared as a low growl erupted from his chest. "What?" he almost yelled, still keeping eye contact with Andrea's eyes.

The person, male, coughed uncomfortably and inquired, "I'm sorry my liege, am I interrupting something?" from behind the barrier of the door.

Godric replied tartly, "Yes actually I was in the middle of something personal. What do you need?"

"Well sir, the sheriffs of the area are gathered in the ballroom, as you have a meeting in five minutes," the vampire provided.

Godric sighed and said quietly in a husky voice to Andrea, "I guess we will have to continue this later." He then replied to the vampire louder this time, "I will be there in a second."

True to his word, he smiled maliciously to Andrea, tucked the towel back in, released the glamor on her and moved to the door faster than her eyes could comprehend.

Just as the door was closing, she leaned to catch a glimpse of Godric's back but also the mysterious black-haired vampire, who she previously met from in the hallway, curiously look her up and down.

When the door closed she moved to the door as fast as a human could but by the time she got there, the door was already locked.

She sighed and picked the clothes back up and went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AN:** Hope you enjoyed the chapters I have uploaded so far! I am actually in a bit of a writers block and I don't seem to have any ideas in my brain right now. If any of you guys have an idea of how to make the next chapter even better then please feel free to review and post ur ideas! I would love to see what ideas and new stuff that you guys can come up with! I promise to definitely look at everyone's ideas and take them into account as I continue to write the next chapter! Thxs!


End file.
